User blog:Jabainlover88/She's Back ( Ch.2)
“Cody you should be excited your sister’s coming,” Scarlet said sweetly trying to get me more excited. Even though I should be. I haven’t seen Callie for five years and ever since my parent’s divorce things were weird. It was like my parent thought not just them were divorcing. So were Callie and I. Which meant that we never visited or talked to each other. Not even for Christmas which really sucked since it was my favorite holiday. So every time I thought of Callie I felt she was more of a distant cousin than and a sibling. “I know it’s just that it’s weird. We never see each other,” I said. “And now since my mom is about the marry some guy. The same guy she left my dad for. She’s automatically gets some free pass to come back in my life.” “I know you mentioned it thousand times,” Scarlet said. “And I understand that you’re mad. But she’s your sister.” “I know, I said. “ But it just feels so fake.” “I know but you need to try. Eventually you have to forgive her.” “What if I can’t?” Scarlet walked near me and sat on my lap. She put her left hand around my neck and leaned her head against mine. I felt her soft brown hair across my head. It was in a bun and her skin smelled nice like cinnamon. Like it always did. I finally snapped out of it and stopped day dreaming about her hair. “But you’re going to forgive her eventually,” She said. “How do you know I’ll forgive her,” I protested. Scar shrugged. “You always do. Look how many times you’ve forgiven me.” But fights with Scar weren’t real fights. We would always argue over stupid stuff like school, movies, and politics. And then the next day I would automatically forgive her. It was impossible to stay mad at Scar. She was so care free and usually she didn’t mean it. It was like being mad at a baby- completely pointless. “Well you have never abandoned me,” I pointed out. “True. But she’s your family. And you can’t keep avoiding her for the rest of your life.” “Fine but you’re not making me face her alone.” “Well duh- I’m not completely heartless.” "So you're going to stay over. When she comes?" Scar shrugged. " Sure-why not? Not really going anywhere." " Good," I said while getting off. Which meant letting Scar gently off my lap. "I'll make popcorn." " Okay- I'll put in the movie," She said. "Chucky or The Shinning" I stroked my hair and thought." You choose." " Chucky it is." " Yeah. Every reason that all dolls are pure evil." Scar threw a pillow from the couch at me. " Hey-, I said. "dolls are creepy. Their eyes follow you." " I had a doll," Scar stated. " Exactly. Proves my point." " Make the popcorn Edwardson." "Fine," I muttered walking into the kitchen. Category:Blog posts